Team Electric Shock
by Freaky Herro Kitty
Summary: Alice and Shun's basketball team is competing in the world wide TV game show Survival. But what happens when Team Electric Shock (Alice's Team ) And Team Archel (Shun's Team ) ...Fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: WOW! How long has it been since I wrote a story?**

**Dan: Uh.. Never.**

**Me:Shut up. Okay! So this is my very first story on Fanfic. **

**Julie: OH EM GEE! YAY!**

**Me: Thanks Ju.**

**Julie: NEW LIPSTICK ON SALE!**

**Me:...Alice please do the disclaimer...**

**Alice: Freaky Herro Kitty does not own anything except the storyline.**

**Dan: That's right! SHES A HOBO!**

**Me:...RUNO!**

___

_Chapter One: Survival TV_

The TV flickered while the girls Team Electric Shock watched the famous game show called Team Survival. On the TV, the host Baron was announcing this month's teams.  
"Welcome back to Team Survival! This month's competitor's are...Team Electric Shock,Team Archel-"

"HOLY SNAP! SINCE WHEN DID WE GET ON THE SHOW?!" Screamed 16 year old Runo.  
Team Electric Shock was a basketball team who was very famous. ( They are all girls )  
Runo looked around the room with a horrific look on her face. "Uh oh...Runo is mad..." Julie, the perky girl of the group, warned her teammates. Alice, the team captain,plastered a smile on her face."Calm down Runo, we'll find out..." But Alice's face wasn't so sure.  
On the other side of the living room was Mira who was rolling her eyes. "C'mon guys! It can't be THAT bad." She told them. But as she said this, Runo's eyes had totally burned a hole through her head. **BAM!** The door slammed open and all the girls had turned their heads to see who it was. It was their basketball coach, Coach Crezy. "GIRLS! THIS MAY BE A SURPRISE BUT I SIGNED YALL UP FOR A GAME SHOW!" Her voice boomed.  
Alice and Mira just shrugged while Julie and Runo sprung up from the couches and ran to their coach.  
"HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN!"  
"WHY COACH!?"  
"I'M GONNA...!"

Their coach was flinging her head back and forth trying to answer the questions but it was too much for her so she whacked their heads hard. That shut them up. Their coach explained everything how the basketball industry wanted them to participate in game shows and stuff.  
Alice shook her head in disapproval. "Shouldn't we be practising instead of games?" She asked. Runo's head bobbed a billion of times," YEAH YEAH!"  
"This will be practise...The game show is about Basketball remember?" The coach said smugly. Alice's eyes widen in surprise that their coach was being so smug but she agreed that she had a point. Runo's face looked disapointed while Julie and Mira just stood there listening.

On the other side of town...In their mansion was Team Archel, a boys basketball team.  
"OH YEAH! WE GET TO BE ON A TV SHOW!" Dan screamed. Ace nodded smiling like a happy baboon ( Yeah that was random ) while Billy was picking at his pudding not caring at all but just focused on getting his pudding out of the cup. Shun on the other hand, was folding his arms and rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't we be practising?" He said while frowning at his coach.  
"Well it is practice..." Their coach, Coach Brun told Shun. Shun rolled his eyes and glared at his teammates. _Why the heck did I ever agree to be in their team?_ He knew that this was practice, but what about the other teams? There were 6 other teams that were in the game but Shun wasn't worried at all. Dan may look like a total doofus but his skills were pretty decent.  
Ace? Pro. Billy...Well he was just plain creepy on the court. Shun was the team captain. He was better than Pro. He still didn't' approve this idea.

Too bad he didn't know, soon their team will meet their match.

**Me: THAT WAS...**

**Dan: Horrible.**

**Me:-Glares- Don't make me get Runo...**

**Dan: *Gulp* Uh hehe NO.**

**Shun: Why the heck am I the one who doesn't know our team will meet the match...**  
**Me: Uh...Cuz' you're...dumb?**

**Shun: Pshh...Speak for yourself!**

**Me: Eh. OKAY this chapter may have seemed a bit short but I promise next time IT'S LONGER!**

**Dan: ...Runo hunted me down. -Bleeds-**

**Runo: BOO YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey! I'm back with another update!**

Runo: Yay!

Dan: Yeah...Yay...

Julie: OH EM -

Me: Yeah yeah yeah I GET THE POINT! Now...Let's get on to the story!

Dan: Can we get chocolate first?

Runo: NO.

Dan: WHO ASKED YOU!

Me: -Talking over the bickering in the background- ...Shun...DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Shun: -_- Freaky Herro Kitty doesn't own anything but the storyline.

- - - - - - -

Chapter Two: Show Time

Shun groaned as Team Archel entered the game show hotel called Fabusurival.  
The reason why Shun groaned was because the hotel was all covered in hot pink.  
The rest of the team just stared around in amazement.  
"Woah HO HO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Dan exclaimed,while running around the hotel like a 5 year old child. Shun crossed his arms, "Dan, you're such a kid." He rolled his eyes.  
Suddenly Team Archel heard a bunch of muffled giggles coming from the next corridor.  
Ace raised his eyebrow. "Oh shoot. Here comes another team."

Shun's Pov

Me and the rest of the team turned our heads to see who the heck was giggling.  
A group of girls appeared in the corridor and was on their phones.  
Geez. I bet they were texting each other even though they were RIGHT in front of each other.  
Girls. I never understood creepy girls...Well I never understood ANY of them.  
Suddenly a voice piped up. "Ugh...Uh ladies? Go text somewhere else."  
I whipped my head to see who had said that. As expected, it was Dan.  
Always speaking his mind. If Dan wanted to get the girl's attention, he sure got it.  
One of the girls in the group stepped forward and flipped her disgustingly blue hair.  
I really hated when girls flipped their hair.  
"Uh EXCUSE me? We text WHEREVER we want goggle boy," The blue haired freak stated.  
Dan looked like he wanted to jump at the girl and whack her head until it bleeds.  
"Don't Dan..." I warned him. The blue haired freak glared at me.  
"I can handle your freak friend emo boy." The blue freak shot at me.  
I felt like this time I understood Dan.

Alice

I groaned as Runo started arguing with, apparently...Our competition.  
I could already tell that the black haired boy and the 'goggle' boy was already furious with Runo. I could tell by their faces. I sighed. Runo always gets in fights. And this wasn't good for the game show either. The madder the opponents get...the more competitive they play.  
"Uhm...I think we should go find our rooms..." I said loudly, trying to stop the cold glares being shot from each other. I nudged Runo hard in the ribs, trying to say: Get your butt out of this argument now or ELSE I will LITERALLY kick your butt. Runo hesistated but I shot her an deadly look. The black haired boy seemed surprised that I had such an horrific face.  
I plastered a smile at him and grabbed Runo along with Mira and Julie to our hotel room.

"Runo what the HECK were you thinking?" Julie screamed. By the look of Runo's I could tell that she was yearning for revenge. "I hate that guy..." Runo muttered.  
I groaned. Once Runo hates someone. She NEVER shuts up about him/her.  
"Which?" Mira asked. "Hm..The 'goggle' guy...BUT I still hate the black haired dude too,"  
Runo said.  
"The black haired guy did nothing wrong." . . . What the heck just came out of my mouth?  
All the girls had stared at me in shock. I had NO idea why I said that. But deep inside my gut I knew that I was right. The guy just tried to stop the fight. So why be mad at him?  
I quickly changed the subject, "Girls, we have to go to the Survival Court in 6 minutes."  
I said strictly. I knew the girls too well. They forget what they heard/thinked when someone changes the subject. They immediately squealed and ran downstairs. I smiled and followed them.

Shun

After 6 minutes of me and the gang arguing at Dan of being such a child, we finally stopped and went to the Survival Court. That is where our first challenge of Basketball is decided.  
The gym was surrounded by 5 other teams I wasn't very familiar with. Except...  
"YOU!" Dan and the blue haired freak screamed across the court.  
Oh man. Things just got horrible again. Dan started to clench his fists and ran towards the freak while the freak ran towards him. I slapped my hand onto my face.  
With Dan on the loose, who knows what would happen. I quickly ran over to Dan where he was pulling the freak's hair. But what I saw by the corner of my eye was that orange headed girl, (who I thought was a nice person...BUT she seems like a total evil villain now.) was heading over also to stop the freak from punching Dan in the stomach. I grabbed Dan's hands and whipped his hands off the blue haired freak's hair.

"Dan, CALM DOWN." I told him strictly. I casted a glance at the orange headed girl.  
Her eyes seemed to stare right back at me sending a message: They are such children.  
I chuckled silently to myself. It was so true. *WHEEE!* A sudden whistle sound blasted through the gym that startled everyone. We turned our heads toward the stage where the famous basketball champion of the world stood there, Christine Bri.  
He was the most BEST basketball player IN the whole entire world. Throughout the gym was screams,squeals and roars. I glanced over at the Dan. Oh boy. His eyes were burning with sparkles like a girl while looking at Christine Bri. I felt a pair of eyes eyeing me like a sharp knife. I turned and found that the orange head was staring at me with a weird face...  
She pointed her eyes towards her left. I looked towards her left and saw the freak with the SAME pair of eyes that Dan had. I smiled. I was actually relieved there was people as dumb as Dan in this world. But I was also smiling because there was someone who knew how it felt to deal with a very crazy person. She smiled and looked away.

Mira

I noticed that Alice was smiling at the black haired boy on the other team. I hoped there was a good reason for the smile because if she had feelings for another team, we won't make it far in this competition.

After 2 hours of explaining of the competition, the listings were finally posted for the first tournament and guess who we were stuck with? Apparently the most HARDEST/STRONGEST team in this competition. Team Thrasher. Horrible name right?  
I was pretty sure that we could beat them. After all, Runo may be stupid but shes total rocker at basketball, Julie is very fashionable but still a pro at basketball. Me? Uh...Hmm I would place myself...Good? But on the other hand, Alice is the most pro in this whole group.  
She learned when she was around 3 years old. Anyways, our tournament started today at  
4 o'clock, and right now was 3:56. I was absolutely sure that this game was already our win.

Dan

I found out the blue freak name was 'Runo' on the tournament sheet. Team Electric Shock was probably the most horrible team on the court. With a snobby girl...No make that Snobby girls. With snobby girls on that team, I am so sure that they are failures of basketball.  
Our team, Team Archel was the very best. Probably. I was sure that Team Electric Shock will go down in flames since they were facing the most skilled team in this whole competition.  
Shun agreed along with me but Ace and Billy seemed to be lost by looking at these girls called  
'Mira' and 'Julie'. Their team is evil. Especially the 'Runo' girl.

Shun

As soon as Team Electric Shock and Team Thrasher got on the court, people from other teams were already screaming for Team Thrasher. Which made no sense. Team Thrasher could kill their teams. It seemed obviouse though that Team T. would win. Considered they were guys and they seemed much stronger and skilled. *WHEEE!* The sound of the whistle blew and the game was on...

Nobody's Pov.  
Everyone was shocked by the results. Turned out that Team Electric Shock won...  
41-0. Shun had totally underestimated Team Electric Shock. But the most surprised was that Alice was the one who got them 41 points by her basketball shots. Alice had knew that Shun and the others had underestimated her and her team. In the hallway of the building, Alice had a grin on her face. But as she passed Shun she whispered coldly into his ear.

And this is just the beginning

Dan: What the fudge is up with that just beginning stuff?!

Me:...Stuff

Alice: Am I that evil?

Me: Naw Alice. You're sweeter than candy.

Alice: Oh.

Me:...Okay so I promised a long chapter but eh...This chapter seems a bit boring.

Runo: Ya finally noticed?

Me:...-Heartbroken- Oh well! REMEMBER TO R&R!

All: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Me: And a happy new year! But no one cares about that stuff right now.


End file.
